sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Aura
Finding Aura is a story written by Mina A based on the FOX X-Men-verse series, The Gifted. ''It originally aired on FanFiction.net on January 23, 2018. It has since been deleted and an updated version aired February 27, 2019. Synopsis ''"We don't belong in cages. We deserve to be free." ~Kylie Morrison/Aura After five years in prison, Kylie Morrison breaks free with her cellmate Clarice Fong. After being saved by members of the Underground, Kylie struggles with finding her place within the organization. She wants to help, hating to see mutants persecuted just for being different. When unrest befalls the Underground, Kylie struggles to find where her true allegiance lies. Cast * Katherine McNamara as Kylie Morrison/Aura * Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink * Blair Redford as John Proudstar/Thunderbird * Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris * Sean Teal as Marcos Diaz/Eclipse * Eliza Dushku as Danielle "Dani" Dawson/Nyx * Claire Holt as Lucille "Lucy" Dawson/Lynx * Christian Kane as Jaxson Morrison * Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker * Amy Acker as Caitlin Strucker * Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker * Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker Episodes Trivia Miscellaneous * Amy Acker, Eliza Dushku, and Christian Kane all have main roles in another fanfiction series, "The Brooklyn Decker Series". ** Christian Kane portrays Lindsey McDonald, a lawyer that starts out an an enemy but becomes an ally, He also serves as one love interest to the main protagonist, Slayer Brooklyn Decker. ** Eliza Dushku reprises her role as Slayer Faith Lehane, the predecessor to Brooklyn Decker, the main protagonist of the series. ** Amy Acker joins the cast late in the second season as Winifred "Fred" Burkle, becoming a member of Team Angel and a sister-like figure to Slayer Brooklyn Decker. Episode Trivia Hunted * This episode is based on the first part of The Gifted ''season one premier "eXposed" * Kylie Morrison and Clarice Fong are the first mutants introduced in the series. It's revealed they are fugitives who broke out of prison. * Kylie uses her powers for the first time, revealing her elemental manipulation over Water and that her hair and eyes turn dark blue when doing so. ** She also used the variation of Ice manipulation. Her appearance resembled that of Killer Frost from the DC universe. * Clarice and Kylie meet three leaders of the Mutant Underground; John Proudstar/Thunderbird, Lorna Dane/Polaris, and Marcos Diaz/Eclipse. * Lorna is captured by the Atlanta PD during the escape. * It's first hinted in this episode that Kylie has a fear of guns and slight PTSD concerning guns and gunfire. The Mutant Underground * This episode is based on the second part of ''The Gifted ''season one premier "eXposed" * New mutant Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Dawson/Lynx (portrayed by Claire Holt) debuts in this episode. Another mutant similar to her also debuts, but is unnamed at this time. * A little more information on Kylie is given in this episode: ** Her full name is revealed to be Kylie Rae Morrison, her birthday is given as March 20, 1998 (the spring equinox) and she was born in Norman, Oklahoma. * It's revealed that Kylie spent five years in the mutant prison she escaped from in the previous episode. From the age given when she was first arrested and the years she spent, it's determined that she's 19 years of age by the time the series starts. Mutant Struggles * This episode is based on ''The Gifted ''season one episode "rX" * The unnamed cat mutant from the previous episode is revealed to be Dr. Danielle "Dani" Dawson/Nyx (portrayed by Eliza Dushku) who is Lucy/Lynx's twin sister. A bit of their backstory is revealed. ** Their powers manifested at ten years old (cat ears, claws, and tails, as well as telekinetic powers and light/shadow manipulation) ** At eighteen they enlisted in the United States Army as medics. They served two tours before being discharged. Then went to work at a free clinic for Mutants in Dallas, Texas (their hometown) for the next three years. ** After 7/15 they were recruited into the Mutant Underground and have been with them since. * Another new mutant, Sonya/Dreamer, debuts. * Dani's contact at the hospital where she, Marcos,and Caitlin go to get medication is named Dr. Lee, a reference to the late Stan Lee, the creator of X-Men. ** Dr, Lee is portrayed by Oklahoma actor Thad Luckinbill. * At the end of the episode, an image of Kyile with her father is shown. They are shown wearing sports jerseys with a crimson and cream color scheme, as well as caps with 'OU' printed on them. This represents the Oklahoma University Sooners, a collage football team the author is a fan of. ** Kylie's father, Jaxson Morrison, is portrayed by Norman, Oklahoma native actor/musician Christian Kane. Trial by Firearms * This episode is based on ''The Gifted ''season one episode "eXodus" * The title is a reference to the phrase "Trial by Fire"; a test of one's ability to perform under pressure. This alludes to Kylie helping John and Marcos while fighting her gun-related PTSD when helping Caitlin, Lauren, and Andy. * In this episode it's revealed how Clarice and Kylie escaped prison. ** Kylie tapped into her electrical powers to short-circuit the Mutant Restraint Collars which allowed Clarice to open a portal for them to escape. * In this episode, Kylie demonstrates her elemental powers over wind and electricity, and the changes that occur to her hair and eyes when she uses them. Her hair and eyes turn green when using wind and bright yellow for electricity. * More information about Kylie's PTSD is revealed in this episode. It also reveals that her father was human and he was killed the night she was arrested.* * Beginning in this episode are the subtle hints the Kylie might be attracted to John. Prison Break * This episode is based on ''The Gifted season one episode "eXit Strategy" * *This episode reveals that a character previously thought to be dead is actually alive. Unrestful Reunion * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode "boXed in" The Birth of Aura * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode "got your siX" eXtreme Measures * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode of the same name. eXplosive Revelations * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode "threat of eXtinction" outfoX * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode of the same name. A Broken Promise * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode "eXploited" No One Left Behind * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode "3X1" Humanity Today * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode "eXtraction". * This episode is the first of the two-part season finale A House Divided * This episode is based on The Gifted season one episode "X-roads" * This episode is the second of the two-part season finale. Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Marvel Universe fanfiction